


In Luck & Love

by shayzgirl



Series: don't regret this life [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, cotton candy fluff dipped in nacho cheese, golden globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might not have won, but Michael is still a very lucky man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Luck & Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fits into my McFassy daughter!au. I figure by now within the timeline of that verse, James is divorced and he and Michael are together. Evelyn's staying at James' place, since he has yet to move in with Michael.

After the last award, Michael went over to make himself another martini. It wasn't that the bar staff couldn't do it, he just liked to make his own. As he was making it, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," he smiled, turning to see George Clooney smiling at him.

"I hope I didn't cross any lines," George continued to grin.

"No. It's fine," Michael grinned back, "Hey, let me make you a martini."

"Can I say no?"

"You can, but do you want to?"

George shook his head and laughed. Michael laughed, finishing the current martini he was making and handing it off to George.

"So, you going to any of the parties after this?" he asked, as Michael started making another one.

"Probably not. Plane to catch," Michael replied.

"Oh?"

"A couple of press things and hopefully a late lunch with family."

George nodded taking a sip of his martini.

"Anyone special you'll be celebrating with?"

"Sort of."

George smiled again. Michael finished making his martini and had just taken a sip when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Speak of the devil?" George asked.

Michael pulled the phone from his pocket and frowned at the screen.

"Or not?"

"Uh, not quite."

Michael answered the call, turning slightly from George.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, skipping a proper hello.

"Pfft. Shouldn't you be playing golf with Clooney?" Evelyn asked laughing.

Michael shook his head.

"You're a brat," he chuckled.

"But you love me," Evelyn replied.

"Yeah, for some reason."

Evelyn gave a mock gasp before laughing again.

"Really though, why are you still up?" Michael asked his tone one of concerned father.

"Dad's still up," Evelyn replied.

"He is? Let me guess, he watched too?"

"Yep."

Michael could hear the grin in her voice as she popped the p just to annoy him.

"Surprised he hasn't called me yet," Michael smiled.

"He was going to, but I beat him to the phone," Evelyn replied.

"May I speak with him?"

"Oh, I don't know. Should I let you?"

"Evelyn."

Despite his fatherly tone, Evelyn only laughed in response.

"Please put your father on the phone."

"All right. I just wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of you and that I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You can talk to dad now."

"Good girl. And go to bed."

"Good night, papa."

"Good night, dear."

Evelyn chuckled but it sounded a bit distant so Michael assumed she was handing the phone off.

"To bed with you," he heard James say.

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, dad," Evelyn replied.

"Good night, ya brat."

"I am not a brat!"

Michael laughed, glancing around him for a moment.

"Hello, love," James said, his attention finally on the phone.

"Hey," Michael replied, grinning.

"You look amazing."

"How can you be so sure that I still do?"

"Cause you're you."

Michael grinned at that.

"I'm proud of you, too."

"I didn't even win."

"No, but you were nominated and you're there. That's the important bits."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Try and have some fun tonight. Celebrate."

"I have a plane."

"So? Catch a later one. Evelyn and I will be fine. We'll probably be asleep."

"True."

James laughed and Michael could hear him trying to hide a yawn at the end of it.

"Get some sleep, love. I'll see you tomorrow," Michael said.

"Have fun, please."

"I will. I promise. Now sleep."

"Good night. Love you."

"Love you, too. Good night."

Michael ended the call and pocketed his phone. He turned back to George, taking a sip of his martini.

"Sounds like you're a very lucky man," George smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Michael replied.

George nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

"So, I've promised my S.O. that I'll have fun and celebrate tonight and catch a later plane."

"Stick with me and I'll make sure you catch that plane."

"After you then."

George nodded and led Michael away from the bar.


End file.
